


Water Bottle

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Kageyama is trying to drink water, but his imagination makes it harder to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by a fanart I've seen on Instagram. I'll try to find its link and drop it here aswell!
> 
> Hope you like this :)

They've been practising for a while now, and even Kageyama has reached his peak of stamina. He felt a bit sad for feeling a relief when he heard the Captain shouting, "Alright, let's take a break, everyone."

Dropping the ball he was holding inside his palm into the basket, he collapsed on the floor. Panting, he sweeped the sweat above his forehead with his shirt's collar. His eyes were facing directly at Hinata. He was tossing the ball against the wall to improve his receiving. Kageyama was once again lost, not being able to understand where this dumbass got all that energy from.

He was singing some stupid song, probably one that he made up by himself. "Oi, Hinata! Shut up!" Tanaka shouted from the supply room. The orange haired boy was caught in embarrasment, quickly stopping the melody.

Kageyama grabbed the bottle next to him, feeling better now without Hinata's singing voice inside his head. Hinata walked next to him in an instant, picking up the other bottle. Just before Kageyama put the bottle between his lips, he saw Hinata drinking as well.

For a second as he closed his eyes, instead of the tip of the bottle, an image of Hinata at the end of his lips appeared inside his mind. His small lips touching his own.

Wait, WHAT?!

Kageyama turned red to the tip of his ears, and he felt as if the temperature was unbearably hot. Losing his control, he spouted the water he was trying to drink on Hinata's face.

With this accident, he bent down his face to catch his breath. As it felt like the danger had passed, until he mistakenly raised his head back.

There he was, Hinata, wet from the top of his head to his waist. Kageyama, feeling ashamed for pouring down almost all of his water on top of him, but also, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was also aroused by this little thing.

He turned his head to his right, turning his eyes away instantly. He put the bottle by the window angrily, not being able to look at anything.

"What was that for, Bakageyama?!" He shouted in his usual whining voice, which irritated Kageyama even more. The tall boy tried to ignore him, rushing to the supply room, but Hinata shouted, following him from behind, and keeping shouting. "Hey, Kageyama! I'm talking to you!"

All Kageyama was able to say was "Dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, love you guys! :)


End file.
